Until I Found You
by LenaAlexHunt
Summary: Songfic, sequel to "I'm Not Your Number One Enemy." Charting the events of the night before, from where the prequel left off. T for content.


**The sequel songfic to "I'm Not Your Number One Enemy", explaining what happened the night before.**

**Lyrics - Like A Virgin, by Madonna, all copyright to her.**

**Please R&R!**

Martha awoke slowly. Under her head was not the usual cotton pillow case she was used to, but rather a warm, smoothly contoured chest, which her hand traced gentle patterns onto as she stirred. As she shifted slightly, the breath left her lungs as she remembered what had happened, and the memories returned in a flood.

_I made it through the wilderness__  
__Somehow I made it through__  
__Didn't know how lost I was__  
__Until I found you_

How John had come in. How within only minutes, the conversation had turned and everything she wished for had happened. He had told her the truth, and despite everything she believed him. He promised her he was staying and she couldn't help herself. She had kissed him, so much deeper than she had ever kissed anyone before, and he hadn't pulled away. She had been lost at the thought of losing him, floundering at the prospect of running the IDU without him. He had helped her come to terms with the sheer emptiness of her life, and he had given it a purpose.

_I was beat, incomplete__  
__I'd been had, I was sad and blue__  
__But you made me feel__  
__Yeah, you made me feel__  
__Shiny and new_

She had been so down, and she had been denying it for months. And Halit… he had helped her to face up to it, helped her admit it. But when she was with John, she didn't feel any of that. She just felt… buoyant. She felt optimistic, unworried. It was easy to laugh, and talk, and now she had let it go one stage further and she felt so much better than she had for months.

_Like a virgin__  
__Touched for the very first time__  
__Like a virgin__  
__When your heart beats__  
__Next to mine_

She remembered what it was like when he was there, with her, calling her name, telling her he loved her. What it felt like to kiss him, those lips she had fantasised about for months, dreamt about. When he was with her… it wasn't like the other men. He was kind, caring and considerate, constantly showing her, telling her how he felt, how she was perfect, beautiful. He had made her feel like she had never been with a man before, but a part of her reasoned how that might have been because it had been so long since she had been with anyone. But now, feeling his heart thumping under her hand, she knew it was the former. He was different.

_Gonna give you all my love, boy__  
__My fear is fading fast__  
__Been saving it all for you__  
__'Cause only love can last_

There was no question that she had given him all her love. She had given him far more than that, given him everything she had… body, soul and mind. She had been saving herself for him, she supposed, subconsciously. She had held on hope, praying that one day, he would come to her and when he did, she would be perfect for him. And she knew that this would last. After everything he said last night… it had to.

_You're so fine and you're mine__  
__Make me strong, yeah you make me bold__  
__Oh your love thawed out__  
__Yeah, your love thawed out__  
__What was scared and cold_

And now he was hers. He had left Adile, left behind the prospect of a new life, to be with her. He made her stronger than she had ever been, backing her up, supporting her, and it meant the world to her. He made her feel so much more secure than anyone else ever had, he made her feel safe. He had rescued her from Halit, and he had come to her aid, providing back-up, more times than she could count.

He had helped her to become herself, dissolved her fear and made her come out of her shell. She had been so afraid before, and now… she knew that nothing could harm her when he was with her.

_Like a virgin__  
__Touched for the very first time__  
__Like a virgin__  
__When your heart beats__  
__Next to mine_

She remembered how it felt to have him running his hands up her spine, caressing her cheeks, how it felt when he held her close to him and she moaned into his shoulder. She remembered how he had been gentle and tender one minute, then as she urged him on, faster and more urgent. She remembered how their breath had mingled, how they had gasped for air together, and how he had kissed her afterwards. How it wasn't a triumphant kiss, like she was just another conquest, but like he actually cared. That had meant a lot.

_You're so fine and you're mine__  
__I'll be yours 'till the end of time__  
__'Cause you made me feel__  
__Yeah, you made me feel__  
__I've nothing to hide_

She would always be his, as long as he wanted her. And when he didn't… well, she didn't even want to consider what would happen then. But for now, she was here with him, and he _did _want her. He helped her to be herself, she could be who she wanted. She didn't have to lie to him, didn't have to try and be someone she wasn't.

_Like a virgin__  
__Touched for the very first time__  
__Like a virgin__  
__When your heart beats__  
__Next to mine_

And now she was here with him, feeling the steady, rhythmic pulsing of his heart, one of his hands warming the skin of the small of her back slightly, the other slung carelessly out. His head was resting on the pillow, hers tucked up so that his chin rested lightly on her hair. She could hear her heartbeat in her own ears, the blood rushing, and gently she shifted the slightest amount so that she could hear his instead.

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh__  
__Like a virgin__  
__Feels so good inside__  
__When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

He was holding her in his arms, and he wanted her. It was more than enough. It was more than she could ever have dreamt for, more than she could ever have believed possible. He loved her, and she loved him… and they were both more than aware of this.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Ooh, baby__  
__Can't you hear my heart beat__  
__For the very first time?_

John stirred slightly, opening his eyes and staring down at Martha, the look in his eyes speaking volumes. He kissed her forehead gently. "Morning… sleep well?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I love you," he whispered, and she smiled slowly, snuggling further into his chest.

"I love you too." She replied, and they both knew the other meant it.


End file.
